Mi querida secretaria
by Yayis98
Summary: [COMPLETO] Odiaba a mi familia por haberme comprometido con una extraña aun sabiendo que yo ya estaba enamorado de otra persona adoro desdicharle la vida a otros un ejemplo es la bruja que tenia como asistente que mejor insulto que siempre llamarla... 'Mi querida secretaria' "Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"
1. Odio a TODOS

**Sakura Card Captors pertenece unicamente a las CLAMP yo solo hago esto por diversion, ojala les guste n.n**

**Saludos y gracias a mis dos mejores amigas Monchelina y Sara por ayudarme c:**

**Se los dedico:D Sin mas preambulos a leer...**

**"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"**

**Sentimiento: Resentimiento**

**Palabras: 500**

En ese momento se odio a sí mismo, su vida, su familia, pero sobre todo a su "querida" secretaria…  
¿Como había llegado a tal situación?  
Fácil…  
Solo tenía que nacer, crecer y conocer al o la causante de sus desgracias estaba obligado a casarse con Meiling Rae, su prometida y su mayor pesadilla desde que la conocío no ah sido más que una patada en el hígado. Pero gracias a su bellísima suerte, todo empeoro esa semana.

**FlashBack**

_Señor ha llegado la srita Rae- Dijo su "querida" secretaria, aceptaba que era bella, contaba con un cuerpo de ensueño, una linda sonrisa, pero simplemente no llegaría a tenerle afecto nunca a esa bruja -_

_-Hágala pasar por favor-_

_-Si- Dijo esta con una sonrisa encantadora - Después ingreso una mujer hermosa de cabello negro como la noche y ojos color rubí, simplemente encantadora-_

_-¿Que quieres Meiling?- _

_-Quiero trabajar en la empresa-_

_-Ya hemos hablado de esto, ya te dije que tú no tienes que trabajar yo me hare cargo de todo.-_

_-Pero es que yo quiero estar a tu lado todo el día Xiao Lang -_

_-Pero Meiling…- _

_-¡¿Como es que esa bruja puede trabajar aquí y yo no?!- _

_-Ya te eh dicho que yo no la contrate, fue mi padre…-_

_ -¡No me importa! ¡Yo soy tu prometida y como tal exijo mis derechos!- Yo solo me limite a poner una mano en mi rostro, vaya lio en el que me metieron mis padres al comprometerme con semejante chiflada. _

_-Además, podríamos hacer algo más que solo revisar papeles Shaoran-_

_No pude ni si quiera articular palabra alguna, porque la mujer se abalanzo sobre mí e intento besarme…_  
_"O más bien violarme"…_

_No obstante como pude, me zafe de ella, corriendo fuera de mi oficina, mientras escuchaba sus gritos…_

_-¡Shaoran, espera! ¡Soy tu prometida! -_

_-Ya déjame en paz Meiling- Dije al mismo tiempo que exclamaba un grito de frustración y corría por toda mi empresa, por culpa de la eufórica de mi prometida no era feliz, en realidad estaba seguro de que nunca llegaría a amarla como decía mi madre si seguía intentando "violarme" de diversas formas, entre estas, estaban aparecer de repente en mi habitación, encerrarme en algún armario, o su más brillante idea…_

_ "Drogarme"_

_Gracias a Dios nuestro "eficiente" personal de seguridad se digno a hacer acto de presencia y la hecho.-_

_Pude escuchar la pequeña risita de mi "querida" secretaria…_

_-Esta es la quinta vez en esta semana Sr.-_

_-Esto no pasaría si usted se dignara a aceptar mi invitación - Esta solo rio divertida-_

_ -Quizá otro día…-_

_Sin más se marcho dejándome hablando solo…_

Como odiaba a mi prometida, por su culpa no podía tener a la mujer que me había robado el corazón desde hace años, odiaba a mi padre por haberme comprometido desde mi nacimiento, y me odiaba a mi mismo por nunca haber querido hacer algo al respecto…

_"La verdad no sé cuando comencé a tenerle tanto resentimiento, pero los odio. Odio a todos."_

**He aqui el primer capitulo:) Espero les haya gustado c: Y tambien queria aprovechar a decir que tuve que poner los capitulos todos juntos porque el concurso acababa Jeje bueno gracias a todos lo que me leyeron, en serio se los agradezco y ojala les guste toda la trama:)**

**SALUDOS:)**

**Gracias a las personas que me siguieron y dejaron reviews...**

**Eri Eri - chan**

**Miss Cerezo**

**galletita anonima**

**guardiana**

**ogba95**

**Muchas gracias, en serio se los aprecio n.n **

**NUNCA DEJEN DE SOÑAR:)**


	2. Todo por amor

**_Sentimiento: Indignacion_**

**_Palabras:500_**

**_La verdad tuve que subir todos los capitulos de un jalon porque se me acababa el tiempo x.x Pero espero los disfruten y me dejen aunque sea un review ñ-ñ Jeje si no es mucho pedir la verdad le puse mucho empeño a esta historia disfrutenla..._**

Sé que fue un error perdonarlo y seguirlo, pero que más podía hacer…

_"Lo amaba"_

-¡Pero que se cree ese Li al tratarte como una basura después de todo el tiempo que ustedes pasaron juntos y todas las cosas maravillosas que experimentaron!- Dijo mi hermosa amiga nivea Tomoyo Daidouji de cabellos azabaches, hermosos ojos amatistas y piel suave como la seda.

-El no tiene la culpa Tomoyo, recuerda que fui yo la que decidió quedarse a su lado- Dije limpiando el resto de lagrimas que caía de mis ojos hinchados después de haber llorado durante muchas horas.-

-Aun así, toda esta situación no hace más que indignarme, tú mereces a un hombre que te ame, que te proteja Sakura, no un irreverente…-

-Aun así, tu sabes que estoy enamorada del, y aunque quiera olvidarlo no puedo Tomoyo, discúlpame-

En efecto, el Sr. Li como ahora lo llamaba habíamos tenido una hermosa relación, nos conocimos desde niños y compartimos tantos bellos recuerdos, lo conocí en el parque pingüino al principio pude notar que él era un niño algo frio y distante pero poco a poco pude ganarme su amor y cariño a tal punto de seguir juntos hasta los 18 años en los que su padre le revelo su acuerdo de matrimonio con la Srta. Rae, al principio el me ofreció que nos fugáramos, que me amaba mas a mí, pero yo nunca lo dejaría, conocía a su familia así que decidí dejarlo ser feliz a lado de la mujer que lo amaría como yo no podia.

Fue cuando su padre me ofreció un trabajo en la empresa como su secretaria, cosa que acepte gustosa limitándome a simplemente observarlo de lejos, anhelando en mi corazón que ninguno de los dos olvidara nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer abrazo, nuestra primera caricia y a nuestro primer amor.

-No tienes que disculparte Sakura, solo prométeme que intentaras buscar la felicidad-

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, ya verás como todo saldrá bien- Dije con la que intente fuera la mas radiante de mis sonrisas.

Aunque sé que lo amo, prefiero que sea feliz alado de esa mujer él no está acostumbrado a una vida humilde como la mía, sería mejor que estuviera con ella y les deseaba lo mejor porque mi amor era incondicional y por lo mismo quería que fuera feliz a costa de mi misma felicidad él nunca me olvidaría, ni yo a el por eso mismo el suele llamarme de vez en cuando…

"Su querida secretaria"

Gustaba decir de vez en cuando que me odiaba, pero la verdad es que creo que en realidad odia el hecho de que no podamos estar juntos, la verdad dudo tener hijos algún día con otro hombre porque al ver otro rostro, al sentir cualquier otro tacto lo siento indiferente, porque muy dentro de mí sé que no es el.

"Tomoyo estaba indignada, pero que mas daba yo lo amaba y deseaba verlo feliz por eso no me importaba llorar todas las noches porque sabía que el sería feliz."


	3. Espero tengamos futuro

**Bueno aqui va el capitulo numero 3, talvez haya algunas lagunas, pero en serio hice de mi mejor esfuerzo w Cualquier duda, solo diganmelo:) Tambien pensaba hacer toda una historia larga de esto .w. Pero no lo se... Mucho compromiso Bueno me retiro...**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA**

**Sentimiento: Culpabilidad**

_Me sentí culpable de juzgar tan mal a Meiling, ella solo había cometido el error de enamorarse de mí…  
Lástima que mi corazón había sido reclamado por una inocente castaña que después de 5 años al fin acepto mi invitación._

_"A dar un paseo por el parque pingüino."_

Se veía hermosa, sin embargo teníamos que empezar a hablar, mientras más rápido mejor…

-Sakura, yo…-

-¿Recuerdas que sucedió aquí hace exactamente 15 años Li?-

FlashBack

_-¡Shaoran cierra los ojos!-  
-¡No voy a hacer nada de eso, ya deja de arrastrarme! ¡¿Y a donde me llevas?!-  
-¡Es una sorpresa!- El niño de ojos ámbar solo se limito a dejar llevar por el suave roce de la mano de la castaña mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados.-  
-¡Ahora ábrelos!- Lentamente fue abriéndolos para deslumbrar una hermosa laguna con un puente en medio.-  
-Mi padre dice que si una pareja de enamorados se da un beso en el puente de la laguna de la luna, la diosa de la luna bendecirá su amor eternamente y nada podrá separarlos-  
El de ojos ámbar no pudo ni articular palabra alguna porque los labios de la castaña ya estaban sobre los suyos en un torpe beso de infantes.  
-¡Agh! ¡Que asco!-  
-Listo, ahora tu solo eres mío Shaoran- Grito la castaña mientras esta lo abrazaba fuertemente contra sí._

-Lastima que la diosa no concedió nuestro deseo, ¿no Shaoran?- Este último solo tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Hable con mis padres…-

-¿Cómo?-

-No me casare con Meiling, también lo he discutido con ella, está de acuerdo en anular el compromiso siempre y cuando me case con la mujer que le mencione -

-No entiendo Shaoran- Este arrodillándose y tomando una mano de la castaña con un leve sonrojo le hablo desde lo más profundo de su corazón.-

-Sakura debajo de la luna donde presenciamos nuestro primer beso y nuestra primera cita, quiero pedirte de la forma más atenta que te cases conmigo-

-¡Acepto!- Exclamo gustosa, al mismo tiempo en que se arrojaba a sus brazos para darle un beso apasionado en el que se transmitían todo el cariño y amor que no pudieron transmitirse en tanto tiempo.

-No quiero saber que pensara mi familia al saber que me case con mi secretaria.-

-No cualquier secretaria, TU ''Querida'' secretaria.-

Este le dio un par de vueltas por el aire, al mismo tiempo que reían ambos, sus sonrisas verdaderas que ambos extrañaban verle el uno al otro.

-¡Vamos!-Exclamo Shaoran jalando de la mano de Sakura.-

-¿A dónde vamos Shaoran?- Dijo esta sin detener la marcha

-A casa de tu padre a pedir tu mano…- Exclamo deteniendo la marcha.-

-Espero que tu hermano no me haya olvidado- Dijo con un tono de burla que hasta alegro a Sakura en cierta forma.-

-En absoluto, creo que hasta empezaba a extrañarte-

**_Ambos corrieron gustosos por el largo puente en dirección a la casa de la castaña, una nueva aventura amenazaba sus vidas, combatir al ogro Kinomoto como solían llamarlo de niños._**

**_FIN_**

**_Les dejo lo demas a su imaginacion:c Bueno ojala les haya gustado, saludos:)_**

**_Gracias por todo Miss Cerezo c:_**


End file.
